Lucia Hawthorne
by Uchiha-Natsuki
Summary: Un hombre durante la rebelion se atrevio a traicionar al capitolio, su castigo es ver a todos sus desendientes ser tributos ¡Bienvenidos a los septuagesimos quintos juegos del hambre!


Cosecha

Despierto y lo primero que veo es su cuello, alzo la mirada y veo sus ojos somnolientos mirándome con cansancio y ternura, siento una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra de bajo de mi cabeza

**-¿Cómo te sientes?** **-**pego mi frente a su pecho y su calor me reconforta

**-Excelente-**besa mi frente y con cuidado me apega un poco a el

**-Deberías volver a dormir, apenas son las 5 y debes descansar-**sigo su consejo y cierro los ojos

_Veo a mi hermana subir las escaleras, alta, delgada, cabello castaño ondulado, su falda verde musgo, su suéter azul obscuro, su mano izquierda tiembla mientras su mano derecha aprieta una cinta morada…regalo de su amando_

_Cuando esta de frente a las cámaras muerde su labio inferior en un intento de no llorar, ve al frente pero no mira nada… ni siquiera a nosotros _

_Tan solo la veo, no siento la conmoción de la audiencia hasta que una señora por accidente me da un leve codazo, veo a un chico subir las mismas escaleras, de espalda algo ancha y con una altura que pocos superan, cuando estoy a punto de convencerme de que no es el veo su rostro…el novio de mi hermana_

_Todos están conmocionados pues son muy conocidos en el distrito y todo mundo estaba invitado a su boda, que se tenía celebrada apenas se acabara la cosecha en señal de salvación para ellos y su amor_

_Cuando la gente se dispersa mi hermano mayor corre hacia nosotros, carga a Paula y toma de la mano a Santiago, me hace tomarle la mano a Nadia y nos adentramos al edificio de justicia a buscar a Silvia, pronto llegamos a la habitación donde está en custodia y al intentar abrir la puerta mi mano tiembla levemente, al abrirla Silvia corre hasta nosotros y se agacha para quedar a la altura de Nadia y mía, nos abraza y dice que debemos ser buenas niñas, obedecer a Raimundo y nunca dejar de tener esperanza, se levanta y toma de los brazos del mayor a Paula, la llena de besos y la abraza, Raimundo toma en brazos a Santiago y Silvia los abraza mientras lagrimas caen al piso_

_Un agente de la paz viene por nosotros y Silvia nos da un último beso, cuando salimos alcanzo a ver a mi hermana caer de rodillas y llorar en silencio_

_Y así es como los sexagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre me arrebataron a mi hermana_

Abro los ojos cuando siento el movimiento en mi vientre, veo el techo unos minutos mientras oigo el silencio de la calle, casi siempre hay voces y risas pero hoy es diferente…**es el dia de la cosecha**

Con algo de dificultad me apoyo en mis codos y me alzo un poco, la puerta se abre y entra Gale con una bandeja, un cuenco, un vaso de leche, algunos panes y mi medicamento

**-buen dia-**deja la bandeja en la silla cerca de mi lado de la cama, acomoda las almohadas contra la pared y me ayuda a sentarme y recargarme**-ahora vuelvo-**sale de la habitación mientras tomo la bandeja y tomo mi medicamento, como lentamente saboreando el sazón de hazell, el estofado de papatas y conejo que tiene todo su sello

Al poco rato entra Gale de nuevo y toma la bandeja poniéndola de nuevo en la silla, me toma en sus brazos evitando presionar mi vientre, me carga hasta el baño que conveniente mente para mí está al frente, me deja cerca de la bañera y sale alegando que tiene que salir un momento

**-adelante, no creo desmayarme mientras no estés- **su mirada se torna preocupada y rio levemente **-tranquilo no pasara nada **-suspira y me besa la frente

**-no tardo solo saldré unos minutos **-sale y sonrió a penas oigo la puerta de la entrada

Me quito la ropa y contemplo mi vientre de 7 y medio meses, todos me dicen que parece que apenas tengo 6, debido a la genética y a la mala alimentación de años no he podido ganar el peso necesario, sin embargo el doctor afirma que el bebe y yo estamos en perfectas condiciones, Gale se alivio en cuanto lo escucho pero no desiste en su intento de que gane más peso

Me adentro en la bañera y tras un baño rápido me quedo adentro, el agua me relaja y lentamente mis ojos se cierran

_En cuanto salimos del edificio vamos directamente a casa, todas las personas que están en la calle celebrando que sus hijos están a salvo nos dan miradas de lastima, lo que molesta mucho a Raimundo pero no dice nada, mientras trata de ignorar las preguntas de los pequeños sobre porque Silvia se quedo hay, cuando regresara y porque se fue_

_**-se fue de vacaciones-**__mentira__**-regresara pronto-**__no es cierto, es todo lo que dice pero no puedo negarle esa esperanza a ellos_

_Cuando llegamos a casa acuesta a la dormida Paula, alimenta a los hambrientos Santiago y Nadia, nos manda a nuestros cuartos a dormir a pesar de ser solo las 4, los entretengo por unas horas hasta que caen rendidos, voy por un vaso de leche y encuentro a Raimundo con su mejor amiga en el comedor, ellos están hablando de algo hasta que el tira la vajilla al suelo y cae de rodillas llorando, estoy por acercarme pero veo que ella se apresura y lo abraza_

Abro los ojos levemente cuando siento una caricia en mi mejilla, veo a Gale y el sonríe levemente al verme despierta

**-lamento despertarte, es la una veinte y no debemos llegar tarde-**me ayuda a levantarme y rodea mi cuerpo con una toalla, me carga en brazos y me lleva a la habitación, me ayuda a vestirme alegando que tardare mucho si lo hago yo sola pero solo hay una razón para eso, quiere pasar el mayor tiempo posible con migo antes de la cosecha

Ya que hemos terminado de vestirme, que consiste en una blusa color morada suelta de manga a tres cuartos y unos pantalones cafés, junto a mis botas de piel, el esta elegante con esa camisa verde pasto y los pantalones negros, salimos de la casa y tomados de la mano vamos camino a la plaza, todos en el distrito se dirigen hay ya que las cosechas se transmiten desde hay

Al llegar a la plaza Gale me detiene y me besa sin importar quién nos vea, por un momento me siento abrumada de los sentimientos que transmite, miedo, desesperación, impotencia, dolor, y mas que no se identificar pero ya que puede ser nuestro último beso ignoro todo eso y le respondo, llevo mis manos a su nuca y sus brazos rodean mi cintura,

Nos separamos y veo sus ojos llenos de miedo, le acaricio la mejilla y besa mi mano

**-te veré al terminar la cosecha-** me dirijo al lugar de registro y toman mis datos, veo a mis lados más personas pero solo niños de 11 años y adultos de 18

Al terminar de tomar mis datos me dirijo al lugar de las mujeres, las niñas van adelante y nosotras detrás, veo a muchas conocidas en la misma parte donde nos concentran, veo el lado de los niños y alcanzo a ver a Vick, uno de los hermanos menores de Gale, en la segunda fila de los pequeños, estamos unos veinte minutos parados esperando que todos tomen sus lugares, el calor empieza a abrumarme y la espalda está molestando

Veo al alcalde tomar su lugar junto a Katniss, Peeta y Haymich, colocan los últimos detalles y Effi trinket pasa al escenario vestida extravagantemente como siempre, de color fiusha con su peluca color azul eléctrico

**-bienvenidos a los septuagésimos quintos juegos del hambre, como recordaran cada 25 años se celebra el aniversario y este año será muy especial, según las reglas de los juegos de este año, y recordando que los rebeldes que participaron en la rebelión no tuvieron edad mínima o máxima, este año un hombre o mujer de cada distrito de dieciocho u once años será elegido para representar a su distrito**- Effie termina su discurso y toma asiento mientras el alcance recita el mismo discurso de cada año

**-es momento de dar gracias y pedir perdón-**un minuto de silencio**-y que la suerte este siempre de su parte**-deja el micrófono y de nuevo Effie se acerca

**-las damas primero-**se acerca al recipiente donde están las papeletas, según el numero que tuviste durante tu tiempo en la cosecha es el numero de papeletas que se integran o si tienes once solo entra una, mete su mano al fondo y saca una papeleta la lee y su cara se entristece, voltea a ver a Katniss y regresa su mirada a las cámaras, sonríe y se dirige al micrófono**-démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra tributo de este año-** toma aire**-Lucia Hawthorne**

Todo queda en silencio, por un momento olvido como respirar, Katniss se levanta de su asiento, se que nadie tomara mi lugar, empiezo a caminar al escenario, la luz de repente parece muy brillante y todo da vueltas,

**-¡Luci!**-volteo y veo a Gale intentar llegar hasta mi pero los agentes lo detienen-¡**no ven que está embarazada!-**intenta zafarse pero no lo logra**-¡No! **

Un agente de la paz me toma del brazo para llevarme hasta el escenario y aunque me moleste se lo agradezco, siento a punto de desmayarme, me deja en el escenario y Effie me toma de la mano y me besa la mejilla, se dirige al micrófono de nuevo

**-¡que emoción! Pero aun no acaba, siguen los caballeros-**se dirige a la urna de los hombre y toma una papeleta después de revolver un poco**-nuestro tributo de este año es-**veo su cara de terror y voltea a verme a los ojos toma aire **-Vick Hawthorne**

Busco a Gale con la mirada y veo como cae de rodillas al suelo, veo la cara de todos y son de sorpresa, de terror, de enojo y odio, los veo gritar algo pero no escucho nada, veo a Vick caminar al escenario, la cabeza abajo y se que tiene unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos

Algo me voltea y veo a Katniss y Peeta a mi lado, algo intentan decirme pero no los oigo, Peeta me sacude levemente y siento como todo se vuelve negro

_En cuanto los veo abrazados en el suelo de la cocina salgo corriendo de la casa, Raimundo me llama pero no regreso, corro y corro atravesando todo el distrito hasta llegar a la alambrada, respiro con dificultad por el esfuerzo y la lluvia empieza levemente, sin pensarlo me adentro sin una sola arma para defenderme, se que entrar es como decir mátenme pero solo quiero alejarme de todo_

_Una vez fuera sigo corriendo, me tropiezo y raspo las rodillas pero no me importa y sigo corriendo, llego hasta un lago grande, veo a lo lejos la silueta de algo y por el miedo y mi ya alterada mente vuelvo a correr pero no sé qué dirección tomo, la lluvia cae sin tregua y el bosque es obscuro y silencioso, me detengo y caigo de rodillas, mis lagrimas caen sin permiso y grito, grito todo lo que no grite en los funerales de mama y papa, cuando recobro la conciencia de donde estoy veo a un lobo a mi izquierda, mis gritos deben haber llamado su atención, solo lo veo y sé que es el fin, cuando está listo para atacar una flecha sale volando de alguna parte y le da en el cuello_

_**-¡¿Estás loca?!-**__ todo esta obscuro y solo oigo la voz de un niño detrás de mi_

_**-¿Hawthorne?-**__volteo y lo veo, su ceño fruncido, su altura, su porte, para tener 8 años es apuesto, sus ojos grises me toman por sorpresa cuando me miran y el calor sube a mis mejillas, por un momento olvido porque vine, un relámpago ilumina todo y veo su cara preocupada, el estruendo me regresa a la realidad y siento un vacío en el pecho__**-vete**_

_Me levanto y camino de donde creo que vine, empiezo a temblar y por alguna razón todo está dando vueltas, mientras todo empieza a oscurecerse recuerdo cuando vi a Gale Hawthorne por primera vez en el colegio, me preocupo al dejar de oír la lluvia pero sigo caminando, cuando estoy por dar mi último paso algo me toma de la mano y me jala, veo a Gale abrazarme, más atrás veo a un adulto muy parecido a él_

**-está despertando **-intento abrir los ojos y cuando lo hago la cabeza esta palpitado

-**¿me escuchas?**-no se quien sea pero me suena conocida la voz, logro abrir los ojos y veo a Katniss y a un hombre con una bata blanca en frente de mi

**-¿Cómo te sientes? -**el hombre pasa una pequeña linterna encendida enfrente de mis ojos y los cierro pues la luz me molesta

**-Luci-**Katniss tiene un semblante preocupado

**-estoy algo mareada, y me duele la cabeza**

**-recuéstate un rato te hará bien-**apagan la luz de la habitación, ellos salen y se quedan en la puerta hablando de algo, el doctor se va y Peeta inmediatamente aparece, noto que estoy acostada en un sillón largo y observo a mi alrededor, veo pinturas y unos estantes llenos de libros, un escritorio y sillones cómodos, veo una ventana cerrada y con cortinas, pero la luz que se filtra no se mueve, por lo que creo que aun estamos en el distrito

Una voz diferente entra en la conversación y volteo, es un agente de la paz el que está con ellos, parece que charlan de algo serio, el agente se retira y Peeta con él, Katniss al verme aun despierta se adentra

**-¿Cómo está Vick?**-

**-el está bien, solo algo asustado como todo niño-**ninguna dice nada pero hay algo que me ronda la cabeza

**-¿y Gale?**-pregunto después de un momento de silencio

Me da una sonrisa divertida**-después de que te desmayaras golpeo a dos agentes y corrió al escenario, antes de que pudiera llegar a subir lo taclearon y arrestaron**-ambas soltamos una risa, después mas silencio

**-Katniss-**ambas volteamos y vemos a Peeta junto a Gale mientras un agente le quita las esposas

**-Los dejare solos-**Katniss sale y entra Gale rápidamente, se arrodilla enfrente de mí, toma mi mano la besa y pone su cabeza en mi vientre

**-Gale yo-**corta mi frase besándome

Su beso está lleno de todo lo que no me dirá, de los sentimientos que no logra expresar y de lo que siempre me dice con sus miradas, siento mis lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, el me levanta con cuidado a modo de que quede sentada sin romper el beso, se separa de mi y sus manos secan delicadamente mis lagrimas, cierro mis ojos ante su caricia, me doy cuenta de que estoy temblando en cuanto el toma mis manos y las besa

**-shh-**pone una de sus manos en mi nuca y la otra en mi vientre, me besa y pongo mis manos en su pecho, dejamos el beso y unimos nuestras frentes**-te amo**

**-es hora-**Effie está en la puerta, Gale me ayuda a levantarme y caminamos detrás de Effie hasta salir del edificio, unos agentes nos escoltan hasta el tren, hay ya están Peeta, Katniss, Haymich y Vick, tomo aire y me posiciono de su lado, lo abrazo por los hombros, el se acerca a mí y me abraza, veo por última vez a Gale en la puerta del edificio de justicia

Se cierra la puerta del tren y con ella mis esperanzas acaban

_Después de que los Hawthorne me dejaran en mi casa todo se volvió un caos, Raimundo apenas podía con su trabajo y la casa, por lo que yo tome el lugar de Silvia mientras recordaba donde estaba ella._

_Cuando transmitieron el resumen de la cosecha vi a todos los posibles asesinos de mi hermana, niñas que podrías matarla con solo un cuchillo y hombres que con solo un golpe la dejarían fuera del juego._

_Cuando llegaron al capitolio el desfile no les favoreció, solo negro se veía en su carruaje, los estilistas tratando de simular un carbón cada año, que por cierto todos concordábamos que no sabían ni de donde salía, ni se esforzaban en su vestimenta poniéndoles lo primero que se les ocurriera en el momento._

_Los días entre el desfile y la entrevista fueron terribles en casa, Raimundo apenas y se pasaba para dormir y ducharse, mientras yo me encargaba de todo, la comida apenas alcanzaba y Paula no dejaba de llorar en ausencia de Silvia_

_Al sexto día, y después de haber salido unos minutos por comida, Raimundo me grito, diciéndome irresponsable, explote y le grite de vuelta, llamándolo hipócrita y desobligado_

_No lo vi venir…_

_El me dio una bofetada, llore no por el dolor si no de tristeza, al caer en cuenta de lo que hizo intento abrazarme pero lo aparte y por segunda vez salí corriendo. De nuevo fui a la alambrada pero no cruce, solo me quede hay parada llorando _

_No recuerdo bien la calificación de mi hermana en la sesión privada, ni que dijo en su entrevista, solo recuerdo que se veía hermosa en su vestido, poco le duro la fama de eso_

_Al tercer día en la arena, y después de un par de horas después de la muerte de su amado, murió a manos de los profesionales, _

_Los sexagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre tuvieron como vencedor a un chico de 16 años del distrito 2,_

_Mi hermana volvió después de los juegos en una simple caja de madera, como no teníamos dinero para el entierro, el alcalde nos ofreció la opción de incinerarla, no lo deseábamos pero no tuvimos alternativa_

_Sus cenizas las depositamos en alguna parte de la pradera, un lugar donde nadie supiera que estaba para que descansara en paz y casualmente sus alguna vez suegro decidieron lo mismo y quedaron juntos como lo deseaban…_


End file.
